This invention relates to an interactive wagering application, and more particularly, to an interactive wagering application that may restrict wagering access.
Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse racing, dog racing, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
As a result, interactive wagering platforms, such as systems for wagering using a television set-top box, have become available. Such wagering platforms are frequently implemented using set-top boxes that communicate with a cable head end. In such implementations, the cable systems usually take into account local rules governing the availability of set-top box wagering. However, when implemented in a satellite wagering television system, such as a digital broadcast satellite (DBS) system, there may be no wagering access restriction because the same interface is integrated in all integrated receiver decoders (IRDs) that receive the system's signal, regardless of location. Similarly, when the wagering platform is implemented on a personal computer, the wagering platform may present the user with wagering access in geographic locations where wagering may be prohibited. In some cases, the user may transport, move, or relocate the wagering platform to a location where wagering is prohibited and unknowingly be provided with illegal wagering access. Such access to wagering may be confusing, offensive, or criminal to viewers in these locations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive wagering application that restricts wagering access based on particular criteria.